KDY Medstar-class Frigate
The KDY MedStar-class frigate was a medical supply ship commissioned during the Clone Wars by the Galactic Republic for use by the Grand Army of the Republic's Naval forces. The Medstar-class design was based on the KDY Pelta-class frigate. Characteristics The Medstar-class frigate was painted with the characteristic red markings of the Republic Navy. In appearance, the class bore similarities in design to CEC's CR90 corvettes and DP20 frigates, and had a command tower similar to the Consular-class cruisers. The frigate class was designed with the same basic airframe and body as the Pelta-class frigate, only enlarged. Medical frigates of this type were equipped with at least 8 escape pods. In order to more smoothly maneuver through space, the frigate was capable of opening up a set of wing-like structures, to expose smaller auxiliary engines. The "wings" were usually folded up to minimize the ship's profile during standard operation. The interiors could easily be switched out to conform to different mission assignments in the matter of hours, just like it's sister class frigate. The frigates had heavy armor, as well 1 light turbolaser battery, 2 point-defense laser cannon batteries and a tractor beam projector to defend themselves with. Situated on the underside was a dropship bay that housed space-to-surface shuttles used to evacuate patients from the surface of a planet or other locations. History The class was used primarily as a dispensary, ferrying supplies between large bases and the many RMSUs scattered around the galaxy. The frigates also acted as mobile hospital units themselves, making them quite expensive for ships their size, prohibitively so to some. Despite this, the ravages of the Clone Wars forced the Galactic Republic to order more ships. The class was often used alongside Pelta-class frigates, which were more heavily armed and served as their escorts. Despite this, the Republic generally banked on the MedStar-class ships being left alone due to their status as hospital ships. Later on, MedStar-class frigates served in the Galactic Empire. Some of these vessels found service with various licensed agencies and governments as well in the years following the Clone Wars. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Kuat Drive Yards Medstar-class frigate Type: Multi-purpose Military frigate Scale: Capital Length: 325 meters Skill: Capital Ship Piloting Crew: 440, gunners: 24; Skeleton: 75/+10 Crew Skill: Astrogation 3D, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 3D+2, Capital Ship Shields 3D, Sensors 3D+1 Consumables: 3 months Cost: 4,875,000 (used: 2,550,000) (requires license for purchase) Cargo Capacity: 4,800 metric tons Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x10 Nav Computer: Yes Space: 4; 6 (with auxiliary engines) Atmosphere: 280; 800 kmh (330; 950 kmh with auxiliary engines) Maneuverability: 1D; 2D (wings extended) Hull: 4D Shields: 2D Sensors: *Passive: 30/1D *Scan: 60/2D *Search: 120/3D *Focus: 4/3D+2 Weapons: Light Turbolaser Battery Fire Arc: Turret Crew: 4 Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 300m-1.5km/3.5/7.5km Damage: 4D 2 Point-Defense Light Laser Cannon Batteries Scale: Starfighter Fire Arc: Partial Turret (1 left/front/rear, 1 right/front/rear) Crew: 2 each Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/12/20 Atmosphere Range: 100-500m/1.2/2km Damage: 4D Tractor Beam Projector Fire Arc: Front Scale: Capital Crew: 12 Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 200-500m/3/6km Damage: 4D Category:Starships Category:Frigate-class Starships